Nox Aeterna
by SpaghettiBondage420
Summary: Anna is taken from Elsa in the cruelest way imaginable- in a marriage arranged before Anna had even been born! Without the innocent joviality afforded by Anna's presence, Elsa sinks to darker thoughts... feeling Elsa had long thought forgotten. The entire world is subject to Elsa's eternal wrath- as Elsa's yearns for the only one who can complete her- Anna.
1. Chapter One

_We fought for the future- not for our generation, not for our children's children, but for the remote chance that our great-great-grandchildren would be able to live free- free from the tyranny of the paramount of tyranny, Her Majesty Queen Elsa._

-General Kristoff- Supreme Allied Commander

_ Excerpt: Memoirs and Journals of the Allied leaders_

…_the war was one-sided. The great might of Her Majesty Queen Elsa led her armies in strings of flawless victories, her loyal snow troopers invincible under the command of their creator. Of her massive army, only several hundred troops are actually human._

_The Queen is ruthless and cunning beyond measure, but she is welcomed in many parts of the world as a liberator. The allied European and American powers call her a tyrant- yet they fail to look in a mirror. Who are the ones that enslave millions and exploit entire races? The Queen is cold-hearted, but her distant attitude does not judge race or social standing._

_If Hans of the Southern Isles had not kidnapped the beautiful Princess Anna, this would not have happened…_

Admiral Hackett Arendale Navy

_ In a private letter to his wife_

_I did not kidnap anyone! Anna was betrothed to me by the late King Agdar, and I simply took what was rightfully mine- by international law!_

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles

_Excerpt from the International court records of the Arendale v Hans case_

…_to tear something so precious to the Queen from her arms, especially after losing said being so recently, was the event that broke Elsa. Ask any psychologist familiar with the situation- Elsa's incredibly fragile psyche was anchored by Anna, the only person on this planet that she held a deep, human connection with. To take such an important, stabilizing connection was absolutely idiotic…_

…_the Queen does what she pleases, and if she wishes to engage in sexual actions with the woman she fought for, no objection from me shall be voiced._

_-French psychologist Francis Lafayette _

_-Bestselling biography- Queen Elsa- a Troubled Mind_

_**They shall face the full power of my wrath. All who support this …bastard… will suffer!**_

**Queen Elsa of Arendale **

_In response to the verdict 'not guilty' in the Arendale v Hans case_

**A/N: Dark!Elsa **

**What else is there to say? **

**I hope to make this story mainly on the /lessthanideal/ relationship that develops from Anna's innocent feelings and Elsa's less than orthodox methods of expressing her darker thoughts.**

**Although this story will in all likelihood be incredibly dark, there will be some touches of levity. No promises on how this is going to end however.**


	2. Pro patria non est sed pro mihi soror es

"Your Majesty, your army stands ready. Artillery and cavalry await your command."

Elsa nods, stoic as ever, as she carefully forms a sharp blade with ice. Sliding the menacing weapon in place, the Queen stormed out of the extravagant, yet spartan tent, flurries of snow randomly spawning in the air.

"My Queen, intelligence reports state that the defenders are weary and may be amenable to surrender."

The snow queen ponders the newfound knowledge.

"Send an envoy with these exact orders: Unconditional surrender or the painful deaths of every last man, woman and child left within those fortifications."

The colonel bows in comprehension, "Of course Your Majesty."

"Meanwhile, have the cavalry draw up on the flanks and have the artillery realign to the southern fortifications…"

o.O.o

"Hans."

Cold steel lines the otherwise soft voice of Elsa.

"Queen Elsa…I beseech you! I will do anything to seek your forgiveness! I never intended to offend you or incur your wrat…"

The defeated prince began to sob, tears running down his bloodied face. Desperation marked every gesture undertaken by the broken man.

"No," whispers the blonde, slowly increasing the tightness of the ice shackles clasped on to the prince.

"Wha- why, you must understand that international law states that a surrendered head of state be treated as-"

"Does it look like I care about international law?"

"…Please… I beg you… all my gold, my lands, my kingdom… anything you wish- I'll even give you my beautiful cousin if that appeases-"

"Have you touch my sister?"

Even in his disparaged state, Hans noted the marked shift in Elsa's tone. Scared of the truth, yet even more terrified at the imagined consequence of dishonesty, he acquiesced.

"….yes."

The regal queen, now noticeably shaken, drew her sword. With the elegance of an eagle swooping in on its prey, Elsa quickly removed Han's once-pristine uniform with her icy blade. Then, without so much as a warning, the blonde sliced off the offending appendage that marked Han's as one of the masculine gender.

Screams of pain echoed the damp stone walls of the dungeon, only to meet dense, oak doors leaving the bleeding man alone in his last hour of pitiful life.

o.O.o

"Anna-"

"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?!"

"Anna, I love you…"

"What you are asking for… you're disgusting," whimpered Anna as she kneeled in front of her Queen, horrified by the 'request' her dear sister had just voiced.

Elsa, still stoic in her regal façade, nearly broke at Anna's response.

"I am simply asking you on a… date? Why are you so against it? Do you not love me?"

"We're sisters! I love you as a sister!"

"Anna, please. Taboos are a merely social constructs of an archaic society- one that I conquered in case have not noticed."

"We're both women! Don't you want to marry a nice prince one da-"

"Stop," whispered the blonde, careful to maintain her composure, but internally breaking at every word coming out of the princess' mouth.

"Wha-?"

"It is clear to me that you do not love me."

"When did I ever say that?! Just because I don't want to date my own fucking sister doesn't mean I don't love you."

"No-" muttered Elsa, bitter that her sister did not seem to feel the same for her. The dark fantasies that had motivated Elsa in her conquests shattered. All the wars fought, all the hard days campaigning in the freezing tundra of the Russian Empire, or under the glaring sun of the Moroccan deserts, the butt numbing hours spent on the back of snow dragons and horses. Elsa had done everything to bring her sister back, yet Anna stood, uncaring of Elsa's undying dedication to her.

Perhaps Elsa was the naïve one after all.

"Go to your room. There will be a ball commemorating your _return_ tonight and I expect you to be there."

Anna sunk further into the rich, marble lined floor, tears streaming down her face as the grand doors of the atrium slam shut.

o.O.o

"Long live the Queen!" bellowed Admiral Hackett, to rousing cheers from the assembled governors and top cabinet members.

Elsa serenely lifted her goblet in approval, marking the start of the ball.

A vast army of snow animals of all varieties entered the dining hall, laden with delicacies from all over the world. Happy chatter filtered throughout the castle as cheery lips sipped on expensive champagnes and handcrafted sweets. The war was finally over, and everyone was more than happy to celebrate the fact.

Once all the food was put away, the actual dancing began.

Anna sat on her throne, still shaken by Elsa's behavior earlier that morning. She had never imagined a welcome like the one her sister had given her.

She really did love Elsa, in all the facets of platonic familial love that is. How could Elsa possibly extrapolate _romantic _feelings from simple sibling love?

Anna was in no shape for a relationship anyway. The 'marriage' to Hans had been extremely traumatizing to say the least. Shuddering at just thinking about the 'consummation', Anna quickly returned her attention to the platter of delicious Belgian truffles in front of her.

o.O.o

All she could do was stare.

Seriously, the red head cleaned up so nicely- it was ridiculous.

Elsa let out one last frustrated sigh before turning her attention back to her food, desperate in her search for something, _anything_, to take her mind off her beautiful sister.

_Anna doesn't want you… not in the way you want her at least…_

Her eyes are drawn in of their volition to the sleek form of Anna's body, shamelessly ogling the pronounced swish of hips and delicate curves of Anna's shoulders. Elsa can feel the dark warmth building deep within her core, but she remains captive, her pupils dilating with lust. The small part of Elsa's brain that is still functioning screams at the _weakness _of being so needful and dependent on something, but her body only screams back primal want…

_Only a woman who wishes to be bent over a table and fucked like the needy whore she is would act so provocatively! Lay claim before that prince over there does!_

Just the mental image of Anna pressed against a table, needy and begging for her has Elsa nearly running out of the hall.

Letting out another quiet, but vicious groan of frustration, Elsa calls over her head servant.

"I will be retiring- all this social activity has drained me. Please do tell my guests that they are welcome to stay the rest of the evening."

Kai raised an eyebrow at the strained tone subtly tainting Elsa's voice, but raised no objection. The queen was not one to be reckoned with, if the hushed whispers from the janitorial staff of the dungeon were any indication.

"Of course your majesty- would you like me to send a physician as well?"

"No, that will not be necessary."

o.O.o

"Elsa?"

"G-go away Annaa-" slurred the blonde, evidencing the shameful quantity of alcohol Elsa had consumed in an effort to drown out the siren calls of her sister. If Anna was not quartered right next to her chambers, she would've probably have gone down on herself, but Elsa needed to keep at least some sense of dignity.

Anna sighed; she couldn't believe Elsa had taken rejection so badly.

"Elsa, -if you really want, we can go on a, uh, date…"

She did want to get to know her sister better- after all they hadn't really gotten a chance to get to know each other since they were little children. Anna did miss Elsa, and if she had to reconnect over the pretext of a date, so be it.

Plus she loved Elsa, more than anyone else in the world. If this makes Elsa happy, it makes Anna happy.

"Wh-a, realllly? Dinner, tomorrow- six, be ready for cold…"

With that, the blonde collapses, the alcohol finally taking her out of commission. Anna can only sigh as she walks into her own room.

_Tomorrow's going to be interesting… fuck, what am I going to wear? Ugh… what's the point, Elsa always overshadows me anyway…_

_Stupid brain- who cares what you wear? It's just… a sisterly- uh, date?_

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry my friends, Elsa will become darker... I just need to show her humanizing side first.**

**I hope the third person was alright- I'm not very well versed in the style.**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave feedback?**

**PS: This is being published unbeta'd, like all of my other works. If you think you've got what it takes to fix my crappy writing, PM me!**

**EDIT: Fixed the paragraph breaks- it should be easier to read now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRIGGER WARNINGS: PLEASE DO NOT DISREGARD- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MANY DEVIANT AND OTHERWISE SOCIETALLY UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR THAT MAY TRIGGER. MAY THIS BE YOUR WARNING!**

**o.O.o**

"_You wished to see me your majesty?"_

"_Yes… have the governor of France make arrangements for two. A packed picnic with romantic materials and sleeping quarters."_

"_At what time will you be arriving in Paris Your Majesty?"_

"_Seven thirty. Also, tell the governor that she does not need to stay for formalities. Tell her that this is a private… engagement."_

"_Of course Your Majesty. Will that be all?"_

"_Yes, thank you."_

o.O.o

Anna groaned as she pushed her warm blankets off her body.

_Ugh… stupid sun glaring into my eyes… I just want to sleep…_

With another groan, the redhead finally climbed out of bed, stretching her back and yawning whilst doing so.

In a display of gallant strength, Anna finally leaves her bed, quickly brushing her teeth and applying simple makeup before galloping off to breakfast.

_Hmm, why is the dining hall so empty?_

"Your Highness, I ask for your forgiveness- if we had known you'd be coming down at such a late hour…"

"Wait, what time is it?" inquired the redhead, as servants frantically set dishes and poured drinks.

"Just past eleven o'clock Your Highness," puffed the servant, as she carefully placed the final utensils meant for the princess' hand. "Will you require anything else Princess Anna?"

"No, thank you," said Anna as she dug into her preferred pancakes and obscenely sweetened coffee.

_I wonder what Elsa has planned for tonight… stupid brain… ugh…no, why do I care?_

Anna continued to ponder her date with Elsa as she shoveled piles of delicious calories into her mouth.

o.O.o

"Anna, you look beautiful," husked Elsa, as she not so subtly ogled Anna's assets, appreciating the soft curves and noble lines that exquisitely constituted the redhead's body. Anna could only blush at her sister's appreciative stares, tingling warmth flooding her core at the sultry smile that graced Elsa's lips. Perhaps this wouldn't be that bad, if Elsa kept making her feel like that.

"You Majesties, the snow dragon awaits," said a soldier, who held out thick trench coats designed for flying.

"Thank you," replied the sisters, both giggling slightly at the silliness of their unison in speech. The poor lieutenant could only stare in shock as the venerable Ice Queen and her sister mounted a great snow dragon.

o.O.o

"So how do you like your first dragon ride?" shouted Elsa, the rush of the wind nearly drowning out the voice of the blonde.

"Yes, it's awesome!" shouted back the redhead, happily letting the rush of adrenaline from being thousands of feet in the air roll over her body like a gentle tidal wave. Being in the air made her feel alive.

"We're about twenty minutes from Paris. Are you sure you're not cold or anything?"

Anna could only laugh in response, "It's great Elsa! I'm glad you planned this."

Elsa allowed herself a slight grin, happy in the fact that Anna was happy with her actions.

_o.O.o_

"…how'd they build the Eiffel tower? It's so big, yet fragile looking," said Anna, as she took another bite out of the delicious croissant. Elsa meanwhile, was sipping on a glass of champagne, the epitome of elegance.

"Wrought iron and mathematics," grinned the blonde, enjoying the smooth flow of the casual conversation that settled in between the duo as they ate their meal.

"Can we go into it? I wonder what the view would be like from up there."

"Of course! Let's finish up our meal, and then go up. The view is spectacular."

With a light pout, the princess quickly dug back in to her meal with new vigor. Elsa let out another laugh at the adorable sight.

Between breaths of food, Anna said, "I really missed you Elsa…I'm glad we can get to know each other better like this."

Elsa let out a slight cough at Anna's words, caught off guard by the sincerity of Anna's speech.

"I am too…" managed Elsa, waves of want rolling off of her core as she brain tore down the warm love that drove Anna's words.

"I finished my croissant, can we go now?" Anna whined, interrupting the rather dirty line of thoughts rushing through the Queen's head.

"Anna- where are your manners? I have not finished my meal." chided Elsa, as she gulped more of the champagne down, eager to rid herself of the rather tempting thoughts of fucking Anna right then and there, delicious in her tight, short aquamarine blouse.

"Aww… hurry up Elsa," pouted the redhead, who had somehow snaked her arms around Elsa's waist during the exchange. The blonde stiffened at the intimate contact, spine setting rigid as her heart went into overdrive. Her skin seemed to burn at the soft contact.

"Elsa, Elsa? Are you alright?"

Concern flashed across Anna's face as she gently caressed the blonde's cheek. The innocent teal eyes of the princess seemed to dig deep into the blonde's soul, searching for the dark secrets and desires harbored within Elsa's darkened heart.

"Yes… uh, let's go. I don't feel particularly hungry anyway."

"Okay… Hey, there's a park over there. Maybe there's ice cream?!"

Rolling her eyes at Anna's easily distracted mind, the blonde acquiesced, "I guess we can have a look Anna."

Anna's lips spread into a wide grin as she grabbed Elsa's hand, eager to search for the ice cream promised by the large park. The faint giggling of children soon increased in volume as the duo neared the beautiful greens of the park.

"Let's race! I bet I'm still faster than you!" taunted the redhead as she took off towards the ice cream stand. Elsa rolled her eyes yet again at the adorable sight, but could only laugh as she took off after her sister, wonderment still filling her mind at how quickly mind-numbing arousal could turn in to innocent children's play. Anna truly has a pure heart.

"Ha- you're still too slow Elsa. You could never beat me at running," teased the redhead as a puffing Elsa mock glared at her sister for making her run in stilettos.

"Don't make me smack you with these killer heels Anna- I swear, the things I put up with…"

Anna giggled at that, "Maybe if you just let them go for once, you'd be able to beat me at a race. Plus, you're the one who wanted this in the first place~"

"Just eat your ice cream…" grumbled the queen, as she handed Anna a cone of chocolate ice cream, ignoring the shocked look plastered on the ice cream vendor's face as he stared at the handful of gold coins that had been shoved into his hands.

"Mhmm, so good!" moaned the redhead, smears of chocolate ice cream tainting Anna's freckle smattered skin. Elsa copied the noise, although hers had a slightly different motivation.

The Queen could not resist any longer. The beautiful sight of Anna's content moans, even if they were from the chocolaty goodness being shoveled in an un-ladylike fashion, blew up Elsa's already raging core. After taking one last lick of ice cream, the Ice Queen sneakily snuck her lips onto Anna's.

"Wha-"Anna yelped in surprise as Elsa's cold, yet impossibly soft lips made contact on her own. Buzzes of soft electricity ran down Anna's spine as she instinctively leaned into the kiss, lips parting in submission as the Queen's aggressive tongue forced its way in. The princess was stunned at how much she was enjoying the kiss, and more surprisingly, the dominating way in which Elsa controlled it.

"Daddy, why are those to women kissing? Doesn't the bible say that is a-bom-in-a-tion? That's dis-"

"Shh! That is the Queen and Crown Princess you are talking about!-"

Elsa froze at the little girl's words. How dare an insignificant peasant insult Anna and her relationship as 'abomination'?!

"You, what is your name?"

The Queen's voice was hard and cold, not a single droplet of mercy to be found in the simple words spoken by the most powerful woman to ever exist.

"I-I-I a-am Daniel-Daniel Polinski, Bishop of Paris Your Majesty- I assure you that my niece here meant no harm or offense…"

"Meant no harm, my dear bishop? Please, you are a 'man of god', correct? Tell me, what is the punishment for abomination in the holy scriptures of the bible?"

"Uh-u," the Bishop sputtered, terrified at what was to come.

"Stoning... Isn't that right, Bishop? Do you believe I should be stoned to death? Or that my lover be stoned to death?"

"I- no!"

"She should be brought before the Ecclesiastical court in Rome to answer for her crimes against god!"

Elsa almost laughed- the little girl had courage, that was a given.

"Young lady, do you know what you are saying is? It is treason- a crime punishable by death in the Empire."

"No one is above god's law! Not even you!" said the girl, confident in the teachings of her uncle and the church. She was used to being told she was right, and nothing could penetrate her smugness in her beliefs.

"Hanna! Please, Your Majesty, the little girl does not understand the ways of this world as we adults do. Please, excuse her rowdy behavior-" pleaded the bishop, understanding the dire situation in which he and his niece were in.

"This girl is against the Crown- and more importantly, has threatened to send you to an ecclesiastical court. If that does not constitute treason, I do not know what does Your Majesty," interrupted a guard, who had rushed over with his unit when the spectacle had begun.

"True colonel- very well, this is my judgment. The bishop shall be executed by firing squad in the square for raising such a bigot as his niece, whilst the dear treasoner herself, shall be executed via stoning- from children from her church. Perhaps then they'll understand the fact that my wrath is not something to be toyed with."

"Elsa, no- please! She's just a little girl! You know how children are- they say things they don't mean," implored the redhead, shocked by the cold-heartedness the blonde was displaying over simple words spoken by a little girl.

"Are you going to commit treason as well Anna? Are you going to defy my judgment?" Elsa's voice was husky now, dangerous, predatory- Anna shivered in anticipation.

"Yes! If it means I save this girl from excessive punishment!" cried out the princess.

"Too late. Guards, place Princess Anna under house arrest for disobeying the crown. Place her in my local residence. Colonel, take me to the local police station so that we can carry out my judgments for those two."

"By your command!"

"Please Elsa… please," Anna was sobbing, shaken by the ruthless orders Elsa had instated. Such cruelness from someone who, just minutes ago, been blushing like a little school girl, trying to not mess up their first date. The princess was shocked to say the least.

A rough hand forced Anna's chin up to rest on Elsa's ice blue eyes. Anna tried to blink away her tears and put up a presentable figure, but faltered under the blonde's intense gaze.

"I will deal with you later."

o.O.o

"Elsa!" shrieked the redhead when the door to the Queen's vast Paris residence swung open.

The Queen ignored the princess- instead; she turned to the walk-in closet next to her bathroom.

"ELSA! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME! DID YOU KILL THAT GIRL?!"

Anna struggled against her restraints, fresh tears pouring out as the day's events caught up to the redhead once again.

Then Elsa stepped out.

Anna stopped tugging at the soft silk-lined handcuffs binding her feet to the bed, instead, vying to stare at the bombshell that had just walked into the room.

The Ice Queen was decked out in the skimpiest looking ice dress Anna had ever had the pleasure to gaze upon. Soft ice-fabric tastefully (was it even possible to be tasteful with that much skin showing? Anna couldn't tell) covered only the most private areas of Elsa's body, leaving nearly nothing to the imagination. Delicate curves accentuated the incredible figure Elsa bore- Anna was thoroughly mesmerized. How could such a beautiful creature even exist?

"Anna," growled the blonde, hips swinging in an extremely erotic fashion, "You've been a very naughty girl today."

"Wha?"

"You defied me- in front of my troops and subjects. You need to be taught a lesson, my dear-" husked Elsa, as she unlocked the handcuffs with her powers. Anna, too shocked to respond, raised no protest as she was pushed into a lush mahogany chair, where she was once again chained- arms behind her back whilst ankles secured to the legs of the chair.

"I think I'll have to requisition a kiss from you before I punish you," moaned the blonde as she pressed her lithe form against Anna's squirming body, eager to place her lips on the redhead's.

Anna pressed herself as far as she could into the chair, trying to avoid the passionate friction of Elsa's body against her own. Her efforts proved to be in vain, as the blonde's bountiful breasts and silky thighs were pressed into the princess' own. Anna could not even protest verbally, as her lips were soon entrapped under the Queen's skilled lips and tongue. Anna was on fire- synapses of pleasure firing, painfully obvious arousal building at the masterful lap dance Elsa was administering.

Soon, Elsa broke off the kiss, air forcing the duo to gasp for breath as Elsa began to unbutton Anna's skirt, skillful hands quickly divesting the redhead of her lower garment.

"Elsa!" gasped the princess as the soft restraints were unlocked. Forceful, yet gentle hands directed the redhead to the floor.

"Put your ass in the air, pet," ordered the blonde, letting of a content smile when Anna followed her direction.

"Now… for your disobedience today, I'd say that fifty lashes to the bottom is more than fair. What do you think?"

"Wha- Elsa, please-"groaned the princess.

"What? I can't hear you my dear. You'll have to speak up," taunted the Queen, gently caressing Anna's shapely ass whilst doing so.

"Please… I… need you," moaned the redhead.

"Count," mouthed the blonde as she smacked her hand across Anna's butt, the smooth flesh jiggling obscenely at the contact. Anna yelped, but quickly remembered in time to let out a sharp, "One!"

By the time Elsa reached fifty, Anna's ass was red, slightly bruised, and sensitive. Not to mention the visibly drenched underwear barely covering Anna's straining cunt.

In fact, Anna almost wished for the sharp smacks to continue- the pain-pleasure that erupted from the Queen's expertly placed smacks were sorely missed by Anna's overstimulated bottom.

"Hmm, did you wet yourself dear? I can't believe you would sully your Queen. Imagine what that peasant girl would be saying if she could see you know… maybe I should've let her live, just to see this…"

Anna snapped back into reality at that, her mind rapidly remembering the events of the earlier parts of the day. The horrifying executions ordered by the woman in front of her. Who could forget the cruelty exhibited by the Queen?

"Stop!"

"What dear?" A rough hand began to rub against the damp cotton of Anna's panty.

"Stop- you killed people in cold blood today! I can't even look at you- how could you do such a thing?!" screamed Anna. Elsa was evil. She killed children simply because they said some off-hand remarks.

"The fact that your pussy is obscenely wet with want seems to indicate otherwise," smirked the blonde, who was now circling the redhead's clit, to Anna's eternal frustration. Squirming in pleasure/trying to get away; the distressed princess only had so much room to maneuver.

"You're going to be fucked Anna, and you're going to beg for it. That I can assure you of," mused the Queen, who quickly slipped her other hand into Anna's top, pinching a tense peak roughly to accentuate the point being made in her speech.

"Stah- stop, Els- Elsa!" shrieked the redhead, three fingers suddenly hilt deep. Anna panted as the elegant digits spread within her, creating a painfully pleasurable sensation of complete fullness.

"You are mine, do you understand that bitch? You are mine to do as I please, and mine to play with and fuck. You will obey every command and you will enjoy it. Is that clear?"

"No! Fuck- har-no!"

Elsa growled, and stilled her hands.

"What the fuck! Elsa!" screamed the redhead, as she rocked her hips against the blonde's hand, desperate for relief.

"You told me to stop. More ever, you continue to defy me. I will see you tomorrow. Hopefully you will rethink your choices by then." monotoned the blonde, slowly removing her slick digits in a fashion undoubtedly frustrating the redhead further.

Anna's eyes nearly rolled back as Elsa's hand gave her clit a farewell smack, frustration and want causing her vision to blur. Yet the princess held on, stubborn as ever- not acquiescing to the perceived tyranny of Elsa's demands.

"Oh, and just to keep you occupied."

Smug grin plastered to her face, Elsa gently formed an icy appendage, roughly the shape of a phallus. With an almost gentle push if it had not been for the fact that the device was incredibly thick in girth, the blonde seated the ice into Anna's welcoming pussy.

Anna gave a yelp at the coldness that was now embedded in her, but nearly jolted out of her skin when the thing started to vibrate. Anna could swear that she nearly orgasmed at that, yet it was not to be.

"I control this with my mind, "grinned the blonde, "and I can assure you that you will not be able to sleep tonight."

And with that, Elsa was off, leaving Anna to wale under her torturous device.

_o.O.o_

_**A/N: So… this came out a little more vanilla than I thought it would :P**_

_**Perhaps I am not strong enough to write this XD**_

_**But yeah… Don't worry guys, this'll get darker **_

_**Thanks for reading and please leave feedback! It's the only way I'll improve as a writer!**_

_**I posted here first this time! (by like one minute) Love you children xD**_


End file.
